Blazing Tornado! Takuya and Izumi's 7 Days Date in Hiroshima
by Bang-Kiri-Bang
Summary: Takuya, backpacker bingung yang rindu masa lalu bersama Koji, Junpei, Izumi, dan Tomoki pergi ke Hiroshima tanpa mau memberitahukan alasannya kepada orang lain. Siapa sangka ia bisa bertemu dengan salah seorang dari masa lalunya itu dan bersama selama 7 hari?
1. Day 1

Hiroshima, 8 Juli 20XX

Takuya Kanbara menenggak sekaleng _pocari sweat_ hanya dengan sekali teguk. Terik matahari di kota metropolitan Jepang ini memang sedang panas-panasnya. Ia yang sedang duduk lemas di sebuah bangku taman tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh tentang panas dan teriknya cuaca saat ini.

"Sinting!" teriaknya kesal.

Sebenarnya, apabila ia memutar topi _snapback_nya ke depan, ia mungkin dapat merasa lebih nyaman di cuaca panas saat ini, namun sepertinya ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu fungsi topi selain menjadi tempat sandaran gogglenya yang ia pakai sejak SD dulu. Saat dimana ia bersama Kouji, Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, dan Kouichi berperang melawan Cherubimon dan Lucemon. Saat dimana ia merasakan arti persahabatan yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan.

-xx-

"Hee, kau akan ke Hiroshima liburan musim panas ini?"

"Um, uhang hashil kerja shambhilanku shudah keluar bu,

"Habiskan dulu nasimu, baru bicara."

"Khan ibu yhang ajhak aku bhicara."

"Ya sudah, habiskan dulu!" seru Nyonya Kanbara yang akhirnya naik pitam.

"Yha yha.." jawab Takuya sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Tapi kau ini anak yang aneh," lanjut Nyonya Kanbara sambil menghela napas. Ia melihat ke putranya yang telah berusia 15 tahun dengan heran.

"Sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Setiap liburan musim panas pasti kau pergi untuk kejuaraan nasional sepakbola SMP." Kenang sang ibu, masih dengan wajah yang keheranan.

"Tapi kali ini di tahun terakhirmu di SMP, kau menolak ikut dan malah kerja sambilan dan mengumpulkan uang untuk liburan?"

Takuya berhenti mengunyah sejenak.

"Ghanti suasana sajha bhu," ujarnya sambil melanjutkan mengunyah.

"Hoo begitu? Benar?"

"Yhaa bhegituu, thentu sajha bhenaar."

Raut wajah Nyonya Kanbara berubah.

"Sudah ibu bilang, habiskan makananmu dulu baru bicara!"

"Tapi khan ibu yhang dari tadi mhengajak akhu bicara, adhuuh jhangan jhewer akhu bhuuu!"

-xx-

Takuya berjalan menyusuri kota Hiroshima tanpa tujuan dengan ranselnya dan kini ditambah es krim yang menggantung di mulutnya. Panas yang terik membuatnya ingin bersantai di sebuah restoran untuk minum segelas teh dingin atau di dalam bioskop untuk sekedar tertidur di ruangan ber-ac selama dua jam.

"Bioskop!" ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya ketika 'AHA!' moment itu merasuki otaknya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa tidur sampai sore dan bisa mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan saat cuacanya lebih nyaman." Ujarnya dengan senang. Ia bergegas menuju jalan-jalan utama kota Hiroshima untuk mencari kendaraan umum atau tumpangan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dengan sifatnya yang memang tak tahu malu dan kemampuan komunikasnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan, ia mendapatkan tumpangan dari pengendara motor yang lewat untuk mengantarnya ke bioskop terdekat.

Angin menerpa rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dibanding saat SD dulu. Melewati jalan-jalan di Hiroshima yang berbeda dengan daerahnya, sedikit romansa merasuki pikiran Takuya.

"Aku berada di tempat asing, seperti dulu," pikirnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke saat dimana mereka, para _D-Warriors _menjelajahi Dunia Digital dan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk dunia yang bahkan bukan dunia mereka, juga bersama Bokomon dan Neemon hingga akhirnya mereka mengalahkan Lucemon dan berhasil mengembalikan dunia itu seperti semula.

Setelah itu semua berakhir, para _Digimon Spirit_ pergi meinggalkan mereka. Paling tidak, itulah yang mereka tahu.

-xx-

Takuya turun tepat di depan gedung bioskop. Ia terdiam. Semua poster film yang dipampangkan di depan gedung bioskop untuk hari ini bertema cinta dan drama _shoujo. _Pikirannya jadi bercampur aduk.

"Gawat. Film-film macam apa ini? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada film yang lebih laki-laki sedikit? Apa pembuat film semuanya perempuan sekarang?" protesnya kesal.

Kesal dan tanpa pilihan yang lebih baik, Takuya memilih film "My Idol Loves Me" yang bercerita tentang seorang anggota boyband yang mencintai seorang penggemarnya. Setidaknya itu gambaran yang ia dapat setelah melihat poster dan judul film itu.

"Pasti film kelas B seperti ini sedikit yang menonton. Huhu, aku bisa tidur tenang."

Takuya kembali dengan muka tebalnya pergi ke kasir untuk membeli satu tiket film "My Idol Loves Me". Ia mendapatkan satu tiket dengan bonus satu set ekspresi wajah bingung-campur-geli dari penjaga loket tiket dan penjaga pintu teater bioskop.

Namun sepertinya nasib buruk kembali menghampirinya. Tempat duduk yang ia pikir kosong, penuh.

Takuya menatap hampa teater yang ia masuki itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung para wanita di bangku penonton yang melihatnya masuk. Tatapan yang ia translasikan sebagai "Sedang-apa-monyet-itu-di-sini?"

-xx-

"Monyet" itu akhirnya mendapatkan satu keberuntungan. Ia sumringah karena melihat di antara bangku-bangku yang telah penuh, bangku di sampingnya kosong, ia dapat menggunakannya sebagai tempat tambahan untuk tidur dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia mengangkat sandaran lengan di bangku itu dan ia pun dengan segera, terlelap.

"Akhirnya," gumamnya senang. Ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, tempat yang gelap dan dingin untuk tertidur dan menunggu sore.

Namun kesenangannya tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa saat setelah film dimulai, Takuya dibangunkan oleh suara seseorang.

"Permisi, halo, ini tempatku, tolong bangun," bisik orang itu dengan suara pelan karena takut mengganggu penonton yang lain.

Takuya mendongak. Samar-samar dalam kegelapan ia melihat sosok seorang wanita seumurannya. Sosok itu berambut pirang, lumayan tinggi, dan yang paling menarik perhatian Takuya adalah karena sekelebat ia melihat wajahnya walau samar, wajah yag sangat cantik.

Takuya terperanjat. Ia langsung terbangun dan salah tingkah. Dengan mulut terbata-bata ia pun akhirnya dapat berbicara.

"Ma-maaf! Silakan!" serunya keras, yang tentu memancing tatapan sinis dan geraman dari penonton lain.

"Terima kasih."

Takuya sudah tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Teriakan manja para penonton yang membahana di setiap sudut teater sepanjang film pun tidak masuk ke pikirannya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wanita di sebelahnya, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa mencuri pandang di kegelapan teater bioskop ini.

Tiga puluh menit, tanpa suara di kepala anak muda itu. Satu jam, hingga akhirnya film pun selesai. Lampu pun dinyalakan. Sampai saat ini pun, Takuya masih bimbang.

"Ayo, bodoh! Di kota sebesar ini, kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi kalau kau bimbang terus! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan besar yang ada di depan matamu! Kalau perlu, sekalian saja kenalan. Gerakkan kepalamu, gerakkan mulutmu, ayo!"

"Umm, halo?"

"I….i… Iya! Iya! Ada apa!?" jawab Takuya kaget. Sebelum ia sempat memantapkan hatinya, ia justru malah didahului oleh wanita itu. Sang Monyet pun menoleh, sebelum akhirnya matanya terbelalak.

"Kau Takuya kan? Takuya Kanbara?"

Takuya akhirnya mampu menggerakkan bibirnya. Seolah tidak percaya, ia setengah berteriak.

"Izumi!?"

-xx-

"Hahahahahaha!" Izumi tertawa kencang. "Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sekarang tontonanmu film yang seperti tadi?" ujarnya yang mengagetkan satu _lobby_ teater setelah akhirnya bisa menenangkan perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berisik, ceritanya panjang," jawab Takuya merengut.

Melihat wajah Takuya yang kesal, Izumi kembali ingin tertawa, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau pindah ke Hiroshima?" Tanya Izumi.

"Sok tahu! aku hanya liburan," Jawab Takuya ketus.

"Ih, ketus sekali, memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku, teman lamamu?"

Takuya terperanjat. Kata-kata Izumi yang masuk ke telinganya hanyalah bagian "Memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Ti..tidak, biasa saja," ujar _Goggle boy_ generasi keempat itu terbata-bata.

"Jahat! padahal aku kangen kalian."

"Iya, iya, aku juga kangen kamu."

"He?"

"Da..da..da..dan Kouji, Tomoki, Kouichi juga," lanjut Takuya salah tingkah. terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa Junpei tidak kau sebut?"

"Oh, ternyata Junpei itu seniorku di sekolah," kata Takuya datar.

"Hah? Betulkah?" Tanya gadis pirang itu kaget. Izumi pun langsung duduk di samping Takuya. "Ceritakan dong! Bagaimana kalian setalah kita semua berpisah!"

Takuya pun mulai bercerita panjang lebar bagaimana rasanya bersekolah bersama Junpei di Kanagawa, tim sepak bolanya, dan juga lingkungan sekitar yang membuatnya betah.

"Haha serius? jadi Junpei terjatuh dan kehabisan nafas dari kursinya setelah menyelesaikan tantangan makan ramen pedas super besar?" Tanya Izumi sambil tertawa.

"Dari cerita-ceritaku tadi kenapa yang kau ingat malah yang itu? Hahaha,"

"Habis, itu lucu!"

"Bagus kalau lucu. Nah, sekarang giliranmu ceritakan bagaimana kehidupanmu disini, Izumi,"

Izumi terdiam, Takuya bingung.

"Emm.. nanti saja, kau di Hiroshima sampai kapan?" Tanya Izumi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Takuya menaikkan alisnya. Namun ia pun sudah lebih berkembang menjadi orang yang lebih perasa, ia tahu Izumi mencoba menghindari topik itu dan ia mengerti.

"Sampai senin depan, kenapa?"

"Oooh, cukup lama ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Izumi melihat jam imutnya yang berwarna pink. Sama seperti baju yang ia kenakan hari ini.

"Sudah jam segini, aku pulang dulu ya,"

"Oh iya, aku juga mau lanjut jalan-jalan kalau begitu,"

"Hoo, Kau sudah ada rencana kemana saja?

"Hmm? Tidak tahu."

Alis kanan Izumi naik.

"Tidak tahu? Tunggu sebentar, kau menginap di hotel mana?"

"Eeeh!? Izumi, kita terlalu cepat untuk melakukan itu!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri laki-laki puber itu.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Hidung belang! Jawab saja!" teriaknya yang membuat mereka bedua kembali menjadi pusat perhatian di _lobby_ bioskop.

"Aduuh, Belum tahu, aku belum _check-in_ kemana-mana," jawab Takuya dengan raut muka kesakitan sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah.

Izumi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang dapat di translasikan oleh Takuya sebagai "Monyet-ini-serius?"

Dan memang itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis puber itu.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menjadi guidemu selama kau di Hiroshima!" ujar Izumi tiba-tba.

Takuya kembali bingung.

"Sebentar, nona. Aku tidak pernah minta tour guide, apalagi memintamu memikirkannya. Dan lagi, mengapa cepat sekali kau memutuskannya!?"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kan, aku sedang liburan musim panas tanpa kegiatan, dan kau pun buta Hiroshima. Setidaknya, aku bisa belajar jadi tour guide, kan. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui," kata Izumi yang kemudian memancarkan senyum manis.

"Intinya, aku kelinci percobaanmu?"

"Lebih ke monyet percobaan sih," Pikir Izumi dalam hati yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka cara dia menatapku," Pikir Takuya dalam hati yang juga terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Pokoknya begitu ya, sudah diputuskan, hehe."

"Aaah, terserahlah," jawab Takuya lelah.

"Nah, sekarang kita cari dulu hotel untukmu tidur."

"Bersama kamu?

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di pipi kanan si monyet.

"Maksudku mencari hotelnya bersama kamu! Kenapa kamu tambah brutal saja sih, sekarang!?" ujarnya kembali mengusap pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Takuya bodooh!"

-xx-

Takuya dan Izumi berjalan bersama di jalan ramai kota Hiroshima. Banyak hotel kapsul bertebaran di jalan yang penuh gedung besar seperti Tokyo. Gedung besar yang terlihat indah karena berbiaskan langit yang mulai kemerahan. Orang-orang seakan ditelan oleh cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam bersamaan dengan suhu udara yang mulai menghangat.

Takuya berjalan sambil menyibukkan diri dengan menjuggling bola sepak yang ia bawa dari rumah. Izumi yang berjalan disampingnya tidak peduli dan terus menengok kanan dan kiri untuk mencari hotel yang cukup bagus untuk ditinggali si pengembara tanpa arah.

Beberapa lama berjalan berdua, Izumi baru tersadar bahwa laki-laki di sampingnya, yang beberapa tahun lalu adalah seorang anak laki-laki pendek kini sudah lebih tinggi darinya.

"Cowok itu pertumbuhannya memang lambat ya?" ucap Izumi pelan.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak.."

"Ah, jujur.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah terus sih!?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa ya tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Huh, terserah!"

"Huh!"

Izumi dan Takuya sama-sama memalingkan wajah.

Walaupun keduanya sama-sama ingin bicara lebih banyak, namun nyatanya mereka tidak bisa berbicara banyak karena pertengkaran yang daritadi mereka lakukan. Masing-masing sama-sama menunggu siapa yang akan meminta maaf duluan, sampai akhirnya si rambut coklat memutuskan untuk _man up._

"Maaf," Ujar Takuya sambil tetap memalingkan wajah.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, ia kaget. Takuya yang ia kenal dulu akan sangat sulit untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu daripada orang-orang lain yang ia kenal.

"Iya, aku juga minta maaf," Jawab Izumi senang, menyadari Takuya yang sudah lebih dewasa.

Takuya menoleh, ia melihat Izumi tersenyum manis. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba meningkat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah menemukan hotel yang cukup bagus?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum, Daritadi semua kebanyakan hotel kapsul atau hotel-hotel yang terlampau mahal."

Izumi kembali menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari hotel yang cukup bagus, ketika akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu _guest house _yang terlihat cukup bagus dan bersih.

"Ini saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Izumi sambil menunjuk ke _guest house_ yang ia pilihkan.

"Guest House Kakiyama III.." Takuya membaca tulisan yang terpampang di _guest house_ itu. "Kau tahu, Izumi…"

"Apa?"

"Kakiyama I dan Kakiyama II sudah kita lewati dari tadi selama berjalan, dan ketiganya sama saja kelihatannya!"

"Ah, masa?"

"Iya, kau memikirkan apa sih dari tadi!?"

"Memikirkan…. Bagaimana membuka obrolan lagi denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sudahlah," tutup Izumi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya, siap-siap. Istirahat yang cukup, besok aku aku akan datang menjemput jam 7 pagi!"

"Kenapa pagi sekali!?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja pemandu super Orimoto Izumi ini, ya!"

"Kau belum penah jadi pemandu kan.."

"Sudah, sudah. Ini alamat e-mail ku, e-mailkan nomor kamarmu ya."

"Iya, iya, tapi kenapa harus jam tu…."

"Ssst!"

"Ck…"

Mereka masuk ke hotel itu. Selama Izumi melakukan proses _check-in_, Takuya melamun melihat ruangan di sekitarnya. Sebuah _guest house_ dengan gaya jepang yang cukup indah dengan ornament-ornamen kayu dan bambu, serta penerangan yang cukup.

Selagi ia duduk melamun di sofa, Izumi sudah selesai melakukan proses _check-in_, ia memberikan kunci kamar kepada Takuya.

"Ini, kamar 10. Lantai dua ya."

"Oke, thanks Izumi,"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu,"

"Oke,"

"…"

"….."

"Hei."

"Kenapa? Kau bilang mau pulang?"

Izumi merengut.

"Ya sudah! Aku pulang!"

Takuya bingung, ia melihat gadis pirang itu pergi dengan kesal. Ia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang salah dengannya, ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Junpei.

"Dengar, Takuya. Kalau kau ditolong oleh seseorang di tempat yang tidak kau kenal, maka kau harus…."

"Ah!"

Takuya sedikit berteriak. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia kemudian berlari dan mengejar Izumi keluar. Tidak lama, ia melihat sang penolong sedang berjalan dengan lesu. Walau terengah-engah dan berada di tengah orang banyak, Takuya mencoba berteriak untuk memanggilnya.

"Izumiiii! Heeeeei!"

Izumi menoleh, ia melihat si _Goggle boy _berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, akhirnya dia sadar seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan wanita pulang sendirian."

Pikirnya.

Dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan, Takuya akhirnya mengejar Izumi.

"Maaf, aku lupa," ujar si rambut coklat itu sambil berjongkok karena lelah.

"Hmm, ya tidak apa-apa,"

Izumi tersenyum, Takuya yang akhirnya berhenti ngos-ngosan pun berdiri dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, ayo kita ke kamarku dan minum.."

Sebuah tendangan lutut mendarat ke perut Takuya.


	2. Day 2

"Baiklah bu, sampaikan salamku pada ayah ya," kata Takuya setelah selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatu _Onitsuka Tiger_ kuningnya.

"Iya, nanti ibu sampaikan, hati-hati disana ya, makan yang benar. Kalau tidak tahu jalan, jangan malu untuk bertanya," jawab nyonya Kanbara yang kalau ia mau jujur, ia merasa cemas walaupun tahu anaknya, Takuya Kanbara adalah anak laki-laki paling mandiri yang ia banggakan. "Yah, sepertinya ibu tidak perlu khawatir soal itu sih," tutupnya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya kak!" sahut Shinya dari ruang TV yang terdengar sampai depan pintu.

"Iya! Kau jaga ibu ya Shinya!" sahut Takuya balik.

"Baiklah, ayo sana berangkat, nanti kau tertinggal kereta," 'usir' sang ibu.

"Baik,baik. Emm… bu.."

"Apa?"

Takuya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sayang ibu. Hehe."

Nyonya Kanbara cukup kaget, sangat-sangat-sangat jarang sang putra sulung mengatakan hal itu.

"Iya, ibu juga sayang kamu. Hati-hati ya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya!" Ujar Takuya sambil membuka pintu. Sebelum ia keluar, ia menoleh kembali ke ibunya.

"Baik-baik selama tanpa aku ya bu," tutup anak sulungya itu dengan nada sedih, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung sang ibu.

Takuya menutup pintu apartemennya. Membawa ransel gunung yang besar, ia tidak langsung pergi ke stasiun kereta, ia terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Si rambut coklat yang periang itu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah murung, hingga akhirnya ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan dari apartemennya menuju stasiun kereta.

Day 2 : Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park

Jam 8 pagi di Hiroshima, sebuah bis berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang sangat besar. Dari dalam bis itu keluar beberapa orang yang berpenampilan seperti turis – yang memang adalah turis.— dari mulai orang-orang jepang, sampai orang-orang bermata biru dan berambut pirang alami.

Tidak lama kemudian, Dua orang anak berumur 15 tahun keluar dari bus. Salah seorangnya adalah laki-laki berambut coklat yang tidak berhenti menguap sejak turun dari bus. Ia mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana kargo _skinny_ berwarna coklat.

Seorang lagi adalah perempuan berambut pirang berlogat italia yang kental mengenakan kemeja _baby blue _dan celana chinos berwarna _cream, _dengan antusiasnya melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana? Ini adalah taman kedamaian Hiroshima, atau yang dikenal dengan Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park!" jelas Izumi bersemangat.

"Huaaaammm….. um… yaa.. lalu?"

"Ah, Takuya! Semangat sedikit! Kita berada di taman yang dibangun untuk mengenang Hiroshima sebagai kota pertama yang diledakkan oleh nuklir, ayo hormati itu," jelasnya sambil merengut, kecewa dengan Takuya yang tidak menunjukkan antusiasme.

"Bukannya aku tidak semangat, aku masih ngantuk.. kau tahu, kau bilang mau datang jam tujuh, tapi nyatanya kau sudah membangunkan aku jam setengah tujuh.." ujarnya kesal.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kaaan."

Takuya menghela napas.

"Hmm oke, oke, aku menurut saja."

"Tapi kalau kau mau istirahat dulu pun ya tidak apa-apa, mau tiduran sebentar di bawah pohon itu?" Tanya Izumi, menunjuk satu pohon besar yang ada di dekat tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Takuya merasakan nostalgia. Ia teringat akan bayangannya ketika bertarung melawan Cherubimon. Ia membayangkan sedang tidur di pangkuan Izumi, di bawah pohon besar. Saat dimana ia yang saat itu sedang berwujud KaiserGreymon sebenarnya sedang tidak berdaya.

Wajah Takuya memerah, ia kembali salah tingkah.

"Eeeeeh aaaaah…. Tidak, tidak, ayo lebih baik kita jelajahi taman ini! Ayo! _Let's go_!" ujarnya terbangun dari kantuk.

Izumi heran.

"Orang aneh."

-xx-

Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park adalah taman megah yang terletak di tengah kota Hiroshima. Taman ini dibangun untuk memperingati kejadian diledakkannya Hiroshima oleh serangan bom atom sekutu, sekaligus mengenang para korbannya yang diperkirakan sebanyak 140.000 orang. Taman ini dibangun diatas tanah kosong yang diakibatkan oleh meledaknya bom tersebut. Saat ini di taman ini telah dibangun museum, monument, dan bentuk-bentuk lainnya yang dikunjungi oleh jutaan pengunjung setiap tahunnya.

Takuya dan Izumi sampai di tengah-tengah taman. Di tengah taman bernuansa modern itu terdapat sebuah monumen dengan bentuk seperti pelana kuda, yang menaungi sebuah tugu peringatan yang bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang meninggak ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Sungguh menyedihkan," ucap Izumi dengan suara parau.

"Hmm, saat itu bisa dibilang mereka adalah generasi terbaik yang dimiliki dunia, dengan daya hidup yang luar biasa di tengah perang. Tanpa ditemani ayah dan ibu mereka, mereka dapat bertahan hidup walau akhirnya.."

"Kau menyimak pelajaran sejarah juga ya? Hehe."

"Aku cinta Jepang, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku juga. Walaupun aku lama di Italia, namun kampung halamanku adalah Jepang. Dan melihat tugu ini, membuatku bangga. Karena mereka tidak akan dapat dikalahkan tanpa menggunakan senjata terjahat di dunia saat itu." Ujar Izumi, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa.

Takuya menunduk, mengheningkan cipta.

"Baik," Izumi mengadahkan wajahnya. "Ayo, kita lihat-lihat semua monumen dan museum, sebelum terlalu siang!"

-xx-

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah taman. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada yang peduli.

"Ibuuuuu!" tangisnya. Ia menjerit sambil berjalan tanpa arah di area tengah taman. Hingga akhirnya, pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang, seorang gadis pirang dan 'seekor monyet' berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri di depan patung Sadako, seorang gadis yang meninggal karena leukemia yang disebabkan oleh radiasi bom atom.

"Nah, Ini adalah patung Sadako, Sadako ini adalah anak perempuan yang…"

"Huuuuuuuuuu,"

Takuya dan Izumi menoleh, dan terdiam sejenak. Terkejut melihat dengan cantiknya seorang anak kecil sedang menarik-narik baju Takuya.

"Anakmu, Izumi?"

"Kalau tidak ada anak kecil disini, kau sudah mendapatkan tendangan lututku lagi, Takuya." Ujarnya pelan dengan penekanan khas yang membuat Takuya bergidik.

Izumi berpaling kepada anak kecil yang menarik-narik baju Takuya dari tadi. Ia melihat anak itu, matanya merah, ia seperti sudah menangis sejak lama.

"Adik manis, kenapa? Tersesat ya?"

"Ibu tidak adaaa!" jerit anak perempuan berambut _Rock Lee_ itu sambil terus menangis dan menatap Izumi dengan tatapan geram, membuat Izumi kaget.

"Hei, ayo kakak bantu cari ya, namamu siapa?" sambar Takuya.

"Namaku…. Hanako."

"Hanako-_chan, _dimana terakhir bersama ibu?" Tanya Izumi.

"Di gedung besar itu," jawab Hanako, menunjuk sebuah gedung yang terlihat hancur lebur, namun masih kuat berdiri. Dikenal dengan nama A-Bomb Dome, gedung itu adalah satu-satunya gedung yang masih kuat berdiri setelah bom atom menyerang Hiroshima.

"Baiklah, coba kita kesana dulu ya," ajak Izumi.

Sambil berjalan, Izumi memberi sinyal kepada Takuya "Tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku mau panggilkan polisi."

Yang ditangkap oleh Takuya sebagai "Tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku mau ke WC."

Takuya mengangguk.

"Hanako, sama kakak berbaju putih itu sebentar ya, Kakak pergi sebentar."

Hanako tak peduli. Ia tetap berpegangan pada Takuya dan mengacuhkan Izumi, membuat Izumi melihatnya dengan sedih berjalan dengan gontai.

"Apa salahku?" pikir si pirang.

Takuya melihat Hanako yang masih bermuka sebal.

"Hanako-_chan_, tidak boleh begitu kepada orang yang lebih tua," nasehat Takuya, tanpa berkaca bahwa selama dia di SMP, kelakuannya kepada orang yang lebih tua, sebut saja Junpei, jelas lebih ekstrim daripada yang dilakukan Hanako saat ini.

"Hmm."

"Heei ayo jawabnya yang betul."

"Baik."

"Naaah," Takuya mengusap-usap kepala Hanako. "Itu baru anak pintar."

"Kakak."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Dua orang itu, aku takut."

Hanako menunjuk dua orang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang melihat ke Hanako dan Takuya sedari tadi. Sadar Hanako menunjuk mereka, mereka langsung memalingkan wajah dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. Namun Takuya menyadari gerak-gerik tak wajar yang ditujukkan oleh kedua orang itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, temannya, sang pejuang angin sudah kembali dari pos polisi dengan hasil nihil.

"Polisinya sedang tidak di pos, bagaimana?"

"Gawat. Izumi, kedua orang itu mengawasi Hanako sedari tadi."

Izumi menoleh, ia melihat kedua orang itu melarikan diri. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang _drama queen _untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi.

"Penculik!" teriak Izumi.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, nanti Hanako takut. Lebih baik kita cepat temukan orang tua Hanako sebelum mereka menyerang kita."

"Betul, baiklah ayo bergegas," kata Izumi sambil mencoba tenang.

"Hanako, Ibumu seperti apa wajahnya?" Tanya izumi.

"Cantik," jawab Hanako.

"Eh, terima kasih."

"Bukan kau! Ibunya!" potong Takuya kesal.

"Grrr," geram Izumi kepada Takuya.

"Ibumu pakai baju apa?" Tanya Takuya.

"Kimono biru."

"Kimono? Biru?"

Takuya dan Izumi saling pandang. Seseorang yang mengenakan kimono, di luar ruangan pada siang hari. Sungguh aneh.

"Ah! Aktor pertunjukkan mungkin?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa tahu? Biasanya di _Memorial Hall_ digelar pertunjukkan drama, coba kita kesana."

"Baiklah, ayo tunjukkan jalannya Izumi!"

-xx-

Takuya dan Izumi berlari masuk ke Memorial Hall. Mencoba melihat di sekeliling orang banyak ini, adakah orang yang mengenakan kimono biru, yang tentu berujung pada kekecewaan.

"Permisi, apakah ada pertunjukkan drama di _exhibition area _hari ini?" Tanya Izumi dengan nafas memburu.

"Tidak ada," jawab sang resepsionis dingin.

Takuya mengitari perpustakaan, namun bukan perempuan berkimono biru yang ia dapatkan, melainkan dua orang laki-laki berbaju hitam yang berpapasan mata dengannya. Di perpusatakaan yang kosong seperti saat ini, sangat mudah untuk mengidentifikasi kedua laki-laki mencurigakan itu.

"Sial," gumam Takuya.

Kali ini, kedua laki-laki itu mencegat Takuya agar tidak bisa lari. Dikelilingi oleh rak buku besar dan meja, Takuya dan Hanako tidak bisa leluasa bergerak.

Hanako bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Takuya. Menatap takut kedua orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Kakak," kata Hanako dengan suara bergetar. "Aku Takut."

"Tenang, Hanako. Aku akan urus mereka."

"Serahkan anak itu pada kami," ujar salah seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam.

"Tidak akan pernah, kalian para penculik akan masuk ke penjara."

"Penculik? Jangan salah paham, kami adalah.."

"Takuya!"

Suara Izumi mengagetkan mereka. Memberi Takuya kesempatan untuk 'menyelundupkan' Hanako keluar.

Takuya berlari menerjang kedua orang itu, ketidaksiapan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dan membuka jalan bagi Hanako untuk kabur.

"Hanako, lari!"

Hanako tanpa takut langsung berlari menuju Izumi yang menunggu di pintu masuk dan membawanya pergi keluar. Namun Izumi terkejar oleh kedua orang itu yang bangun cukup cepat. Mereka berhasil menggenggam tangan Izumi.

"Takuya! Tolong!" jerit Izumi ketakutan.

Takuya bangkit dan memisahkan mereka dengan menendang tangan laki-laki yang menggenggam tangan Izumi.

"Sekarang! Lari! Panggil polisi!" teriak Takuya.

Izumi berlari keluar bersama Hanako, mencari pertolongan dari polisi, sementara Takuya tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Kau jangan salah paham, kami bukan penculik, kami adalah.."

"Apapun kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil Hanako dari orangtuanya!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki penjaga perpustakaan yang datang mendekat karena mendengar suara ribut. Takuya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari, diikiuti oleh kedua orang mencurigakan itu.

Izumi dan Hanako sudah hampir sampai di dekat pos polisi yang tadi kosong, dan beruntung, kali ini ada polisi yang sedang berjaga.

Takuya berhasil keluar dari _Memorial Hall, _ia berusaha memancing kedua orang itu untuk mengikutinya. Namun, Takuya tetaplah seorang anak SMP berumur 15 tahun. Kecepatannya bisa diimbangi oleh kedua orang itu.

Takuya yang hampir terkejar oleh kedua orang itu sudah sampai di dekat A Bomb Dome. Tangan kedua orang itu hampir menggapai Takuya, ketika sang pejuang api tiba-tiba merunduk dan menendang kaki mereka berdua hingga terjatuh.

Kedua orang itu terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dahulu, dan tampak tak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Takuya terduduk di tanah, berusaha mengatur nafas yang sudah terengah-engah.

"Takuya! Heei!" ujar Izumi dari jauh. Terlihat di belakangnya ada Hanako dan seorang polisi sedang mengikuti.

"Fiuuh," ucap Takuya lega.

-xx-

Langit siang berubah menjadi langit sore menjelang malam. Takuya dan Izumi masih belum menemukan ibu Hanako. Hanako mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ibuuu! Dimanaaaaa!" teriak Hanako.

"Takuya.. bagaimana?" Tanya Izumi yang bingung dan sudah merasa menyerah untuk mencari.

"Kenapa tadi tidak kita titipkan pada pak polisi ya?"

"Aaaaah! Aku lupa! Kenapa baru kau ingatkan!"

"Loh, kau yang lupa kenapa aku yang dimarahi!"

"Paling tidak kalau kau ingat kan tadi sudah kita serahkan!"

"Hanako!"

Pertengkaran Takuya dan Izumi terhenti. Mereka menoleh, seseorang berkimono biru memanggil Hanako dari kejauhan. Silau oleh cahaya matahari yang kemerahan, wajah orang itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"Ibuuu!" teriak anak berambut bob berpipi tembam itu senang. Ia berlari menuju pelukan ibunya yang berdiri di depan monumen berbentuk pelana kuda.

"Akhirnyaaaaa," ujar Takuya setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dengan kelegaan.

"Hmm, akhirnyaaa," ucap izumi menyetujui perkataan Takuya.

Perempuan berkimono biru itu mengangguk dengan senyum. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan menggendong Hanako.

"Kakak! Terima kasih!" kata Hanako dari jauh yang terdengar oleh Takuya dan Izumi.

"Hati-hati ya Hanakooo-_chaan_!" teriak Takuya dan Izumi yang kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mereka pun berbalik badan dengan hati yang lega. Mereka setuju bahwa ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hmm, Takuya."

"Ya?"

"Di perpustakaan tadi, terima kasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya terima kasih," jawab Izumi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yaa… sama-sama?" Takuya yang bingung menggaruk-garuk wajahnya.

Suasana baik itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika tiba-tiba dua orang laki-laki berbaju hitam itu kembali dengan mengagetkan muncul tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua," ujar salah satu dari laki-laki berbaju hitam itu.

Takuya memasang posisi siaga, begitupun Izumi.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Takuya geram.

"Terima kasih."

Takuya dan Izumi kaget.

"Eh?"

"Ini kartu namaku," ujar salah satu dari mereka memberikan kartu nama, yang kemudian dilihat oleh Takuya dan Izumi dengan seksama.

"Satoshi Iwasaki, Exorcist," baca Izumi.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ex..or..cist?" ujar Takuya yang kemudian mengulang-ulang kata yang ia baca. "Maksudnya?"

"Kami dibayar oleh pengelola taman untuk mendamaikan arwah Hanako yang sering mengganggu pengunjung taman, tapi ternyata malah kalian yang mendamaikannya. Terima kasih,"

"A… apa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa buktinya kalau ini bukan cerita bohong? Daritadi Hanako bersama kami dan ia menapak tanah kok!" sanggah Izumi dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini, foto Hanako dan ibunya yang diberikan oleh pengelola taman."

Iwasaki menunjukkan sebuah foto hitam putih. Seorang wanita berkimono biru dan seorang anak kecil berambut bob yang mereka kenali sedang berdiri di depan A Bomb Dome yang masih utuh, belum hancur seperti sekarang.

"Mereka adalah korban bom atom yang dijatuhkan di Hiroshima saat perang dunia kedua, Ibunya meninggal karena ledakan, sedangkan Hanako meninggal karena kelaparan saat sedang mencari ibunya." Cerita Iwasaki.

"Setahuku padahal dia benci tentara sekutu yang berambut pirang, tapi dia bisa betah bersamamu ya? Haha," ujar teman Satoshi yang menoleh ke Izumi. "Yah, intinya, terima kasih, kami tidak perlu bekerja. Foto itu untuk kalian saja. _Sayonara_."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Takuya dan Izumi yang berdiri kaku membatu dengan mulut menganga.

"Emmm… Izumi, aku baru ingat ternyata aku harus pulang ke Tokyo hari ini, jadi….."

Izumi mencengkram bahu Takuya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Pokoknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" teriak Takuya.

Takuya dan Izumi berlari tunggang-langgang untuk mencari Taksi, kembali ke hotel Takuya. Satu lagi hari yang tak akan mereka lupakan di Hiroshima sudah berlalu, namun masih ada lima hari yang akan dihadapi oleh Takuya dan Izumi.

*Semua data untuk chapter ini berasal dari Wikipedia, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam deskripsi tempat maupun sejarah.*


	3. Day 3

Hai

Sebelum dibaca, saya mau minta maaf, karena Bazooka a.k.a laptop saya mesti masuk "I.C.U" yang diperkirakan selama 2 minggu, mungkin setelah chapter ini, cerita ini akan hiatus sebentar. Jadi maaf kalau setelah ini chapter berikutnya akan lama keluarnya.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya.

Best Regards

Bang-Kiri-Bang

-xx-

Hari subuh di pangkalan udara sekutu, 6 Agustus 1945 sangat ramai oleh ribuan tentara yang sedang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk menjatuhkan bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Presiden Harry S. Truman berjalan dengan tegap penuh wibawa menuju B-29, Pesawat yang sedang dipersiapkan untuk mengangkut "Sang Pemusnah".

Presiden Harry S. Truman menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di sebelah Jendral D. Eisenhower yang sedang memimpin persiapan pemboman yang akan dilakukan pada pagi hari pukul 08.15.

"Bagaimana perkembangan _Little Boy_, Jendral?"

Dengan sigap, sang Jendral memasang posisi siaga dan menjawab dengan suara lantang pertanyaan presiden tentang bom atom yang akan meledakkan Hiroshima itu.

"Siap! sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah pak. Persiapan diperkirakan akan selesai sesuai jadwal kita."

"Bagus, lanjutkan. Jangan sampai terlambat dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan."

"Siap!"

Jendral D. Eisenhower dalam diam dan patuhnya memiliki satu pertanyaan besar yang tak bisa ia perkirakan jawabannya. Rasa ingin tahunya pun kian memuncak. Ia harus tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya bagaimanapun caranya. Membunuh lebih dari 100.000 orang bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan tanpa kesiapan hati yang matang. Itulah mengapa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sang pilot yang sampai saat ini masih terus berada di Gereja, menangis tanpa henti untuk meminta pengampunan atas apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ada apa, Jendral? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Presiden menyadari kebimbangan Jendral Eisenhower, dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan sang Jendral untuk bertanya.

"Siap! Mengapa Hiroshima, Jendral? Pusat persenjataan mereka berada di Okinawa, bukankah akan lebih efektif apabila kita arahkan target ke Okinawa, dibanding Hiroshima yang sebagian besar berisi penduduk sipil?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Jendral, Presiden Truman hanya tersenyum.

"Ada sebuah "jalan" disana, Jendral. "Jalan" yang tidak bisa kita biarkan untuk Nippon kuasai."

Sang Jendral tidak mengerti.

"Siap! Mohon penjelasan dari "jalan" itu pak."

Sang serigala berbulu domba kembali tersenyum, namun ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jendral Eisenhower, berniat kembali ke bunkernya yang aman.

"Itu adalah hal yang sulit dijelaskan karena tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat kita, Jendral. Hanya saja, yakinilah _If we're unable to have that "path".."_

Presiden Truman berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi garang dan haus darah.

"_No one's able_."

-xx-

"Ini tampan, ayo buka mulutmu. aaaaaa."

"Mmmm, enak," Kata Takuya setelah menyantap beberapa keping _potato chips_.

"Duh, pintarnyaa," ujar Izumi senang.

"Hei, Izumi."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Jangan memberi makan monyet terus, Bagi aku juga. _potato chips_-ku sudah mau habis nih," rengek laki-laki urakan yang dicurigai berintelegensi tidak jauh dari objek yang ia cemburui.

"Ih, kau sudah habis dua bungkus!" jawab Izumi kesal.

"Tapi aku masih lapar."

"Memang tadi tidak sarapan?"

"Sarapan sih."

"Perut karet."

Mereka berdua kembali terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak penting, dengan binatang-binatang seperti monyet, jerapah, dan koala menjadi saksi untuk hari ini.

Takuya dan Izumi berada di Hiroshima City Asa Zoological Park, kebun binatang pertama di dunia yang berhasil menciptakan inseminasi simpanse pada tahun 1998, dan satu dari sedikit kebun binatang di Jepang yang memperbolehkan kontak fisik dengan beberapa hewan jinak yang ada disana.

Berbeda dengan Tokyo, Hiroshima yang berada di selatan Jepang memiliki temperatur udara yang lebih panas. Hal ini menyebabkan para binatang yang berada di kebun binatang ini lebih segar dan sehat, karena mirip dengan habitat asli mereka.

"Sudah ah, aku lelah bertengkar denganmu!" keluh Izumi. Ia kemudian mengorek saku jeans birunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran.

"Nih, lebih baik kita ikut ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Baca sendiri."

Takuya cemberut, ia pun mengambil selebaran itu dari tangan sang _tour guide_ kacangan.

"Hmm, _Hiroshima Asa Zoo Puzzle Competition_. Perlombaan untuk mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle yang tercecer di berbagai kandang binatang jinak dan menyusunnya untuk mendapatkan hadiah safari malam gratis untuk dua orang.." baca Takuya.

"Masalahnya, apa Takuya dengan otak udangnya bisa menyusun puzzle… he..hei! apa maksudmu menulis ini!?" Takuya membaca notes kecil yang Izumi tulis di bagian bawah selebaran. Izumi kaget, ia lupa ia menulis itu saat merencanakan perjalanan hari ini.

"Ups, maaf hehehehe."

"Huh! Lihat saja! Aku adalah raja menyusun Puzzle!"

"Ya sudah, kan kompetisi ini untuk berdua, kau yang masuk kandang hewan dan aku yang menyusun puzzle saja bagaimana?"

"Kau betul-betul meremehkanku ya Izumi," Ujar Takuya kesal.

"Tidak koook," jawab Izumi, yang kebohongannya terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Cih! Pendaftarannya jam 11 siang ini di kantor pengelola kebun binatang kan? Ayo kita kesana, sudah mau jam 11!" ujar Takuya yang langsung berjalan cepat, diikuti Izumi dibelakangnya yang tertawa-tawa kecil melihat temannya yang sangat mudah dipengaruhi itu.

-xx-

Pasangan _Tom & Jerry_ itu akhirnya sampai ke meja pendaftaran yang di terletak halaman luar kantor pengelola kebun binatang. Mereka melihat dua orang lain sudah berada disana.

"Um, biar saya bacakan, Daisuke Motomiya dan Takeru Takeishi, namanya sudah betul?" Tanya penjaga meja registrasi, memastikan nama laki-laki berkulit berkulit sawo matang dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu benar seperti yang tertulis.

"Betul!" jawab Daisuke semangat.

Takuya memicingkan matanya, ia familiar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Daisuke Motomiya, teman baik sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya yang selalu memperebutkan tempat menuju turnamen nasional, karena mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari SMP di Tokyo, Daisuke dari SMP Touhou, sedangkan Takuya dari SMP Seinan Gakuen.

"Takeru, kau akan tepati janjimu kan? Mau memberikan tiketmu untuk Hikari.." bisik Daisuke yang merangkul pundak Takeru erat, seakan tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengar apa yang ia katakan walaupun kalau seseorang mendengar pun, mereka tidak kenal siapa itu Hikari.

"Hahaha, tenang Dai. Aku akan membantumu kok," jawab Takeru sambil tertawa.

"Daisuke!" sahut Takuya kencang.

Daisuke dan Takeru menoleh, seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, ia melepaskan pundak Takeru dan berjalan mendekati Takuya dan Izumi.

"Takuya!? Heeei! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Daisuke girang sambil menjabat tangan Takuya.

"Hahaha Aku sedang berlibur, kau?"

"Berlibur?" raut wajah Daisuke berubah. "Kau berlibur setelah mengalahkan kami dan mendapatkan tiket menuju kejuaraan nasional!? Aku juga disini sedang berlibur, tapi aku libur gara-gara kau! Dan kau yang seharusnya ada di Tokyo untuk kejuaraan nasional….. malah berlibur!? Bersama pacar!? Cantik pula.." ujar Daisuke kesal, namun kekesalannya mereda setelah melihat Izumi.

"Aku bukan pacarnya!" tampik Izumi kesal.

Kata-kata tolakan dari Izumi itu membuat Takuya sedikit tertohok, yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Daisuke. Si Goggle boy seri kedua itu pun kemudian langsung menarik Takuya dan berbisik padanya.

"Hahaha.. kau bertepuk sebelah tangan ya? Kasihaan."

"Tidak, aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukankah kau yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan temanmu itu?" balas Takuya sok tahu, juga dengan berbisik.

"EH!? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!?" ujar Daisuke yang tidak bisa menahan suaranya.

"Aku tahu segalanya!"

Takuya tidak tahu. Ia hanya menebak-nebak. Namun kepolosan Daisuke membuat kesempatan untuk Takuya "menyerang"nya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja soal itu," alih Daisuke. "Sekarang, ayo kita gunakan momen ini untuk tanding ulang! Bagaimana? Yang kalah harus memberikan keringanan apabila kita bertemu di turnamen musim dingin!" tantang Daisuke dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Takuya terpancing. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia pun menjawab.

"Oh! Ayo, kuterima tantanganmu Daisuke!"

Izumi mulai cemberut karena merasa tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan dari tadi terpinggirkan dari obrolan. Takeru yang juga terpinggirkan oleh mereka berdua pun mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara dengan Izumi.

"Halo," sapa Takeru dengan senyum.

"Halo," balas Izumi juga dengan senyum.

"Namaku Takeru Takeishi, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Izumi Orimoto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Izumi, kita sama-sama berteman dengan orang yang menyusahkan ya? Hahahaha."

"Hahaha, kau betul."

Selagi bertengkar dengan Daisuke, Takuya melihat Izumi dan Takeru yang tertawa bersama. Rasa tidak enak di hatinya mulai muncul setelah melihat mereka berdua, namun ia belum sadar mengapa rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba datang.

-xx-

Jam 2 siang, 2 jam setelah pendaftaran ditutup, Para kontestan pun bersiap di garis start yang terletak di gerbang masuk kebun binatang. Peraturan perlombaan ini cukup sederhana. Peserta diberikan waktu dua jam untuk mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle, dan apabila mereka mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan itu dengan lengkap, maka mereka akan berlomba pada jam berikutnya untuk menyusun puzzle tersebut. Yang paling cepat menyelesaikan puzzle adalah pemenangnya.

Salah satu panitia bersiap untuk menembakkan pistol angin ke udara untuk memberikan tanda dimulainya perlombaan. Tiket safari malam yang eksklusif hanya untuk dua orang adalah hal yang didambakan oleh setiap pasangan yang datang, karena indahnya savanna hijau yang dihadirkan oleh _Hiroshima City Zoological Park_, ditambah suara binatang-binatang menambah suasana alam liar yang alami. Karena itu, tidak heran para pasangan yang mendaftar jumlahnya lumayan banyak.

Takuya dan Izumi serta Daisuke dan Takeru baru sadar bahwa mereka berbaris bersebelahan. Disaat Takuya dan Daisuke saling pandang dengan senyum pede, Takeru hanya tersenyum kepada Izumi, dan Izumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Semoga berhasil ya, Izumi," sapa Takeru sesaat sebelum lomba dimulai.

"Iya, Takeru! Kau juga semoga berhasil!" jawab Izumi semangat.

Takuya tidak suka apa yang ia lihat.

"Oi, Izumi! Fokus! Jangan ngobrol saja!" bentak Takuya.

"Ih, kau kenapa sih? Marah-marah begitu. Memangnya aku salah apa?" Jawab Izumi yang kaget sekaligus kesal karena dibentak oleh Takuya.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Ayo siap-siap, Sebentar lagi lombanya akan dimulai!"

Bersama dengan kata-kata Takuya itu, pistol pun telah ditembakkan ke udara, namun ketika yang lain sudah mulai berlari, Takuya dan Izumi justru kembali bertengkar.

"Aaah, tuh lihat! Kita keduluan, ayo kita lari, kita bisa bertengkar lagi nanti!" kata Izumi sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan orang yang sudah mulai berlari.

"Aaah! Baiklah! Ayo!" dengan kesal Takuya berlari. Ia menggenggam tangan Izumi dan mulai berlari. Wajah Izumi memerah. Ia belum pernah berpegangan tangan dengan seorang lawan jenis selain ayahnya sebelumnya. Apalagi ini adalah Takuya, teman dekat laki-laki yang jarang ia miliki.

"Takuya.. tangannya.."

"Eh? Aaaah! Maaf! Maaf!" teriak Takuya panik dengan warna wajah kepiting rebus.

Jantung Takuya berdetak lebih kencang. Kepiting rebus itu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi berpikir tidak karuan. Kesal, senang, marah di dekat Izumi daritadi ia rasakan, namun ia belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganku!?"

-xx-

Takuya terdiam. Izumi terdiam. Seekor singa terdiam. Singa itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang menurut harapan Takuya berarti "ia lapar dan ia ingin makan daging perempuan berambut pirang di sampingku ini sekarang juga."

Tom & Jerry sedang berada di depan kandang singa, karena kandang binatang lain sudah lumayan terisi oleh kontestan lain. Walau singa itu sudah jinak, singa adalah singa. Butuh nyali lebih untuk masuk ke dalam kandang tersebut, apalagi untuk dua orang anak SMP.

"Takuya."

"Apa?"

Izumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mulai melakukan gerakan ala-ala cheerleader untuk menyemangati sang calon korban amukan singa lapar.

"Ayo semangaaat!" Sahut Izumi.

"Kenapa sudah diputuskan aku yang akan masuk!? Kau mau aku diterkam singa!?"

"Kau mau aku yang diterkam singa?"

Takuya melihat iblis perempuan di depannya itu dengan wajah kesal, namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus masuk dan mengambil kepingan Puzzle didalamnya.

"Ayo Takuya, kau sudah menghadapi monster-monster yang jauh lebih besar, masa melawan singa saja kau tidak bisa!?" ujarnya dalam hati untuk memotivasi diri sendiri.

Takuya pun akhirnya melompati pagar pembatas dan mulai melihat sekeliling untuk mencari kepingan puzzle, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan satupun kepingan puzzle di dalam kandang itu. Di saat bersamaan, seorang pengawas kompetisi melihat Takuya di dalam kandang singa, dan menjadi panik. Ia berlari menuju kandang singa dan berteriak.

"Heei! Keluar dari sana! Singa itu tidak jinaaaak!"

"HEEEEEEEEEH!?" teriak Izumi kaget.

"Apa!?" Teriak Takuya yang tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Namun satu hal yang ia rasakan, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasakan desahan nafas berat dan hangat dari sesuatu yang bukan manusia semakin mendekat.

Takuya menoleh, mendapati sang singa hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari dirinya.

"Grr….."

"….."

"GRAAAOOOOOO!"

"IBUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Di tempat lain, Meninggalkan Takuya yang sedang berjuang melawan dorongan untuk buang air di celana, Daisuke dan Takeru yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa kepingan puzzle sedang berlari menuju kandang beruang.

"Kita pasti jadi juara, Takeru!" kata Daisuke kegirangan sambil berlari.

"Jangan senang dulu Dai, pasti ada kesulitan saat pemasangannya!" balas Takeru.

"Huhuhu, Hikari-_chan, _tunggu aku!"

Sementara itu, di Hiroshima A-Bomb Dome, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek tiba-tiba bersin. Seakan ada seseorang yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Hm? Kau flu musim panas, Hikari?"

"Tidak kok kak, aneh ya."

"Ibuuuuu tidak adaaaaaa!"

"Iya, iya, Hanako-_chan, _akan kita cari ibumu bersama-sama ya," ujar sang kakak yang juga berambut coklat, mencoba menenangkan seorang anak perempuan berambut bob yang sedari tadi menangis karena kehilangan ibunya.

-xx-

"Oi Izumi, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lihat di safari malam?" tanya Takuya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Si malang itu mengira ia akan mati karena serangan jantung di usia muda.

"Aku.."

Izumi menundukkan kepalanya, keberatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Takuya. Namun kali ini Takuya tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia merasa terlalu banyak hal yang Izumi sembunyikan darinya.

"Jujur padaku, Izumi! aku tak bisa membantumu kalau aku tidak tahu mengapa."

"Aku.. belum pernah ke kebun binatang bersama keluarga ataupun teman."

Keheningan menyapa. Takuya bingung memilih kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada Izumi sekarang. Apabila dia berkata "Ya.. lalu kenapa?" pasti ia akan bertengkar lagi dengan Izumi. Tapi kalau ia berkata "Aku turut berduka, Izumi," maka ia akan dianggap berlebihan. Akhirnya Takuya pun berhenti berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya harus memenangkan ini saja, kan? Ayo, kita bekerja sama yang betul kali ini!" ajak Takuya dengan semangat yang merupakan jawaban yang tepat, dilihat dari respon Izumi- Senyum lega.

Takuya dan Izumi pun kemudian melanjutkan perlombaan, namun waktu yang mereka gunakan cukup banyak harus mereka bayar dengan usaha yang lebih keras.

Mereka sampai di kandang panda. Takuya kemudian masuk untuk mematahkan beberapa cabang pohon bambu kecil, dan kemudian mengopernya kepada Izumi. Izumi langsung menggunakannya untuk menarik perhatian panda-panda yang ada. Sementara Izumi mengalihkan perhatian para panda, Takuya kemudian mencari potongan puzzle dengan seksama.

Kerjasama yang baik pun mereka teruskan di kandang-kandang binatang lainnya, namun keterlambatan mereka belum cukup terbayar.

"Takuya, waktunya sudah mau habis, bagaimana ini?" tanya Izumi panik. Ia melihat jam tangannya terus menerus untuk memastikan sisa waktu mereka.

"Ini gawat, kita harus mencari ide yang lebih baik."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"

"Duuh, jangan merengek terus, Izumi! Kenapa tidak kau….. hei, tunggu. Itu ide yang bagus!" ujar takuya dengan gembira, seakan ia akan meraih penghargaan untuk ide terbaik tahun 20XX.

"Apa idemu?"

"Begini…"

Takuya membisikkan idenya pada Izumi. Izumi mengangguk-angguk, namun kemudian wajahnya memerah dan raut mukanya berubah kesal.

"Takuya! Kau pikir aku ini apa!? Aku juga tidak mau sembarangan memberikan milikku ke orang lain!"

"Ya sudah, berikan punya orang lain saja, Ini misalnya. Nah yang jelas, lebih baik kau lakukan. Ini demi safari malam!"

-xx-

"Huuh, capek ya. Tapi untung kita dapat banyak keping ya sayang, tinggal sedikit lagi," ujar seorang kontestan kepada pacarnya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman kebun binatang itu.

"Iya, sayang. Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar ya,"

Sang kontestan akhirnya duduk dan menunggu pacarnya di bangku taman itu. Dari balik semak-semak, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan aksen italia yang kental tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan laki-laki itu.

"Hai," sapa Izumi.

"Umm… Hai?"

"Um….. hei, boleh kenalan tidak?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Izumi melancarkan jurus "wajah seksi" – yang sebenarnya gagal- untuk menarik perhatian si kontestan. Strategi itu berhasil.

"Aku daritadi melihatmu.. aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. padamu," ucap Izumi dengan perlahan dan terbata-bata untuk memunculkan kesan malu-malu kucing. Dan lagi, berhasil.

"Eh.. aku sudah punya pacar! Tapi… sebentar lagi kami akan putus kok, hehe,"

"Buaya darat!" rintih Izumi dalam hatinya, namun senyumnya menutupi suara hatinya yang meledak-ledak itu.

Izumi dan laki-laki itu berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Takuya yang melihatnya, kembali merasakan panas di dadanya.

"Boleh minta alamat e-mailmu? Nanti kuhubungi," tanya si kontestan, kali ini dengan antusias.

"Boleh, tapi sebelumnya.. aku butuh kepingan-kepingan puzzlemu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan safari malam kepada nenekku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia sudah…" Izumi mencoba untuk pura-pura menangis, namun kualitas acting yang dimilikinya tidak lebih dari anak SD sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Kecuali oleh laki-laki yang sudah terbius.

"Ini, Ambillah! Toh, nenekmu akan jadi nenekku juga! Hehehe," jawab si kontestan yang kemudian memberikan seluruh kepingannya pada Izumi.

"HARAPANMU TINGGI YA, TUAN!?" jerit Izumi dalam hati.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Izumi si muka palsu dengan senang.

"Nah, sekarang, berikan alamat e-mailmu," tagih si kontestan.

"Baik, catat ya."

"Ya," jawab si kontestan sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

"jp_shibayama…. "

-xx-

"Takuya! Aku berhasil! Dengan ini kita lengkap!" ujar Izumi girang kepada Takuya yang menunggu di balik semak-semak.

"Iya, iya.."

Takuya melihatnya dengan cemberut,yang kembali membuat Izumi tidak mengerti dengan temannya yang satu ini."

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Cemburu yaaa?" goda Izumi.

"Tidak!" jawab Takuya dengan suara keras. "Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat serahkan ini ke panitia dan ikuti lomba menyusunnya yang akan diadakan dalam…" Takuya melihat ke jam tangannya. "5 menit!?"

"Hah!? Ayo bergegas!"

Takuya dan Izumi berlari sebisa mereka sampai ke tempat perlombaan berikutnya. Walau kelelahan sudah mengikat kaki mereka, namun bukan Takuya dan Izumi namanya apabila mereka menyerah dengan mudah.

Kedua orang itu berhasil sampai tepat pada waktunya sebelum pendaftaran ditutup. Disana sudah menunggu Daisuke dan Takeru, serta beberapa pasangan lainnya.

"Huh, akhirnya kalian tiba juga."

"Diam dulu, Daisuke, aku lelah." Kata Takuya yang menghindari pertengkaran lebih lanjut dengan Daisuke.

"Huh, terserah! Yang pasti, kalian tidak akan menang dari kami!" tutup Daisuke sambil berlalu.

Seorang panitia berjalan ke tengah-tengah kerumunan dengan membawa pengeras suara, untuk memberikan pengumuman yang para kontestan tidak pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Pengumuman, perlombaan menyusun puzzle, harus diwakili oleh satu orang dari tim. Perwakilan yang maju tidak boleh dibantu oleh teman satu timnya. Perwakilan yang akan maju harap mendaftar ke meja panitia. Terima kasih," tutup sang panitia yang disambut dengan paduan suara "Eeeeeeeh!?" yang panjang dari para kontestan.

"Ah! Ini jadi lebih sulit. Percayakan padaku ya, Takuya,"

Izumi berjalan menuju meja panitia. Namun Takuya menghentikan langkah Izumi.

"Kau betul-betul meremehkanku ya, Izumi! Biar aku yang maju, lihat saja!"

"Bukan begitu, tapi.."

"Sudah, diam dan lihat saja!"

Takuya meninggalkan Izumi dan berjalan dengan kesal menuju meja panitia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, meja telah tersusun untuk para kontestan menyelesaikan puzzlenya. Di sebelah Takuya, terlihat seseorang yang ia tidak sukai. Takeru.

"Takeru! Lebih baik kau menang!" teriak Daisuke dari kursi penonton, yang diacuhkan oleh Takeru.

"Hai, Takuya," sapa Takeru ramah.

Takuya menunjukkan raut wajah tidak mengenakkan, yang sudah terbaca dengan jelas oleh Takeru alasannya.

"Haha, dia sama dengan Daisuke ya," pikirnya dalam hati.

Panitia sudah melihat jam tangannya. Ia pun meniup peluit, tanda perlombaan dimulai.

Para peserta mulai mengerjakan puzzlenya masing-masing. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat beberapa kontestan mulai kebingungan. Puzzle yang digunakan lumayan besar dan kompleks. Puzzle dengan gambar utuh seekor bunglon di padang rumput tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk diselesaikan.

Takeru mengerjakan puzzlenya dengan baik, membuat Izumi ketar-ketir. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tidak lama, salah seorang kontestan mengangkat tangannya, menyatakan sudah selesai menyusun puzzle.

Daisuke tercengang.

Terlebih lagi Izumi.

Yang mengangkat tangan adalah orang yang mereka kira akan mengangkat tangan terakhir. Panitia pun membuka mulutnya untuk menngonfirmasikan bahwa apa yang mereka lihat adalah kenyataan.

"Pemenangnya, Takuya Kanbara!"

-xx-

"Huhu, aku sudah bermain puzzle dengan Shinya dari dulu," kenang Takuya sambil menyombongkan diri di bangku mobil tanpa atap yang membawanya dan Izumi untuk menikmati safari malam.

"Wah, pantas saja kau hebat! Hehehe," puji Izumi yang gembira karena ia dapat menikmati safari malam gratis.

"Ah, biasa saja hehe," tutup Takuya bangga.

Izumi kembali menikmati angin malam yang lembut serta pemandangan yang luar biasa di malam hari ini.

Takuya, tanpa ia sadari terus menatap Izumi. Rambut panjangnya yang berkilauan tertiup angin, senyum gembiranya yang bagi Takuya sangat manis, membuat Takuya tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Takuya teringat perkataan Takeru sebelum mereka berpisah tadi siang.

"_Takuya, aku punya tantangan untukmu," ujar Takeru tiba-tiba._

"_Hah? Apa?" _

"_Coba, saat safari malam nanti, kau lihat Izumi baik-baik, dan cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau melihat Izumi."_

"_Kau aneh ya."_

"_Hehehe, aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujarnya sambil berlalu, membawa Daisuke yang lemas pergi._

"Kyaaaa!"

Takuya sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar teriakan Izumi.

"Takuya! Lihat! Cantiknyaaa!"

Izumi dan takuya dikelilingi oleh ratusan kunang-kunang yang mengitari mobil.

Melihat senyum kegembiraan Izumi dalam kepungan cahaya bintang bulan, serta sinar rapuh namun kuat kunang-kunang yang mengitarinya, membuat Takuya sadar.

"_Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau melihat Izumi."_

Tom sudah tak bisa melihat sang Jerry dengan cara yang sama.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Izumi tanpa melepaskan senyumnya yang membuat Takuya tidak berdaya untuk menjawab.

Takuya hanya terdiam. Kata-kata Takeru terus terulang di kepalanya.

"Sial."

Dikelilingi oleh keheningan malam dan lautan kunang-kunang, Takuya harus mengaku kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mengaku bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada temannya, Izumi Orimoto.


End file.
